That's Not What Bathrooms Are Made For
by Epic-Narutard-Jones
Summary: Re-uploaded from DA. Lelouch and Suzaku have some...fun in a bathroom stall. Rated M for mature themes, don't like-don't read.


_**Re-uploaded because of reasons! Haha, but anyway here it is...again. Hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

Lelouch felt his face heating up. He was in a school bathroom. Suzaku had a hand placed on the stall wall. Lelouch looked away. What was happening? Suzaku was straight. Or last time Lelouch checked he was. "Suzaku what do you think you're doing?" Lelouch asked, turning a slight bit redder. "This happens to be a school bathroom just in case you haven't noticed." Lelouch looked Suzaku in the eyes trying to get away from the young soldier. But Suzaku had the violet eyed boy trapped.  
"Lulu, Do you know how long I've wanted you?"

Lelouch looked away again. "Suzaku, I don't..." He was cut off by soft lips brushing over his own. A shiver went through Lelouch's spine, his back pressed firmly against the cold metal of the stall. Suzaku started undoing the other males jacket. Kissing his jaw lightly. Moving down his neck. Licking and sucking. Lelouch let out small moans his fingers scratched at the wall in search to find something to cling onto. He couldn't deny it now, he was getting hard. And he wanted Suzaku. He wanted him now. Lelouch barely even noticed Suzaku had gotten his jacket fully off and had given him a hicky. Suzaku was now working on the buttons on Lelouch's white dress shirt. Kisses where trailed down Lelouch's milky white chest. Suzaku made sure to stop and tease when he reached Lelouch's nipples.

"Suzaku... This isn't fair." Green eyes met violet ones.  
"Oh? How?" Suzaku asked trailing his hands down Lelouch's waist.

"You're still wearing a shirt mines off. That's not fair."

Suzaku smirked shedding his own jacket and shirt so his tanned skin was exposed. Lelouch looked away from Suzauku his face flushing. 'He's beautiful...' Lelouch thought to himself. "Like what you see?" Suzaku asked smirking

"Vise versa?"

"Good word choice." Suzaku kissed Lelouch, this time biting his lip lightly. Lelouch gasped, granting Suzaku entrance. Tongues battled together, teeth clashing. When they broke away Lelouch's lips were bruised just the smallest bit.  
"It's about time we got this show on the road isn't it?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes...It is about time isn't it?" Lelouch's pants were unzipped, and taken off along with his boxers in a few swift movements. Lelouch gasped as air hit his bare erection. Suzaku smirked taking only the head into his mouth sucking lightly. Lelouch let out a loud gaspy moan at the new feeling of pleasure.

"F-Fuck. Oh...I..want...-" Lelouch gasped again. Suzaku pulled away smiling softly. "What do you want Lulu?"

"I want you. In me. Dammit, fuck me Suzaku!" Suzaku laughed kissing Lelouch's lips lightly. He pulled a bottle of lube from his back pocket.

"You, you carry lube around in your back pocket?"  
Suzaku laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "You never know when you might need it..."

Lelouch shrugged as Suzaku put the lube onto his three fingers. "Turn around. This might hurt some."

Lelouch nodded as the first finger entered him. He winced slightly.

"You okay?"  
Lelouch whimpered nodding slowly as finger two was added. Suzaku started a scissoring motion. Then finger three was added. When Suzaku felt Lelouch was ready he took the fingers out. After spreding some lube onto his dick he thrust into Lelouch. The smaller male let out a small scream.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku kissed Lulouch's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Keep goin' keep goin'!" Suzaku nodded, starting to pump Lelouch in time with his thrusting. Lelouch started shaking slightly as the pace quickened. Everything was going so fast. Lelouch moaned loudly. He was almost ready to let himself go, he was so close.

"Suzaku...!" Lelouch yelled cumming. Suzaku kept up his thrusting. He stopped his pumping finally cumming into Lelouch. Suzaku smiled kissing Lelouch's neck. "Do you love me Lulu?" He asked

"I do."

"Do you want to do this again after school?"  
"Yes." Lelouch smiled.

"Good now one last question?"  
Lelouch nodded. "Hmmm?"

"Would you mind being my boyfriend?"

Lelouch blushed. Turning around to look Suzaku in the eyes. He set his hands on either of Suzaku's shoulders. Smashing his lips hard against the others.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

After both boys got dressed they made there way to class.

"You both took long." Milly pointed out.

"Yeah, Lulu wasn't feeling well, so I stayed with him."

"Really? Lelouch is sick?" Rivalz asked. "It sure sounded like a lot of screaming for a sick person."

Lelouch blushed. "What!?"  
Milly laughed. "We heard you. I think That's not what bathrooms were made for."


End file.
